Famous Last Words
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Donde Kirishima ha formado parte del personal de seguridad de todos los conciertos de la banda de sus amigos y su novio durante tres años y nunca ha pasado nada muy arriesgado, al menos no hasta que una noche pasa algo que sale de sus manos y todo se descontrola. Aunque al final de la noche, no todo va tan mal / Regalo para Noe Sweetway / BakuShima / Lemmon


**N/A: **Este es un fic de regalo para Noe Sweetway, por su cumpleaños. Esto iba a comenzar siendo un poco hurt/confort y con una idea distinta pero me compliqué y decidí ir por esto, espero les guste. (También que al final debería ser KiriBaku pero esm BakuShima pues porque no me resistí ;w;)

* * *

_Los personajes de BNH le pertenecen a Hori-sensei_

* * *

**Famous Last Words**

.

.

.

Kirishima ha sido guardia de seguridad en distintos locales y estadios, y le ha gustado el trabajo en cierta forma. Aunque, de todas maneras, no es nada peligroso, no es como si lidiar con fanáticas enloquecidas durante un concierto fuera un trabajo de alto riesgo, aunque le han contado que hay veces en las que, sí, todo se descontrola. Sin embargo, ha tenido ese trabajo por tres años y no ha pasado nada emocionante, y eso lo deprime a veces. Sus compañeros lo miran raro cuando se los comenta, porque cualquier persona normal agradecería que no pasaran esos altercados.

—Aunque, tú no eres una persona normal.

—No sé si ofenderme o sentirme halagado por eso —le dice frunciendo el ceño al baterista de la banda que le acaba de decir aquello.

Y el baterista, Bakugou, solo se ríe con sorna.

Durante tres años Kirishima ha formado parte del personal de seguridad durante todos los conciertos de la banda que formaron sus amigos, y ellos son la única razón por la que no se ha aburrido del todo.

Sin embargo, esa fatídica noche, ocurre algo que no puede controlar.

.

.

Seis de marzo, diez y media de la noche, concierto en el club _Sweet Way, _en una sala oscura con luces fluorescentes disparadas desde focos en el techo, con espacio para unas 90 personas. Es el último concierto de la temporada de la banda _"A Band", _quienes después de esto se tomarán un breve descanso hasta septiembre. La multitud está de pie frente al escenario, gritando, bailando y cantando al compás de la música y la voz de Jirou, la vocalista y líder de la banda. Como no hay asientos, y la multitud no deja moverse hacia adelante, empujando la cadena de seguridad y a los guardias que impiden el paso, y entre ellos está Kirishima, con los brazos estirados, bloqueándoles el paso a todos esos jóvenes fanáticos.

Requiere un enorme esfuerzo, hasta para alguien de su físico, pero no es la gran cosa. Tampoco se queja, porque si gira un poco, tiene la mejor vista del concierto. Está al pie del escenario, y puede ver con claridad a su mejor amigo, Kaminari, tocar la guitarra como todo un profesional en una esquina del podio (aunque solo ha tocado la guitarra por tres años y un poco menos). Ve al otro guitarrista de cabellos oscuros, Tokoyami, tocar con una tranquilidad y pasión increíbles. Hasta puede alcanzar a ver como Yaoyorozu mueve los dedos sobre el piano con una gracia habilidosa. Sin embargo, no puede ver a Bakugou, que está al fondo del escenario, pero lo puede escuchar. El resonar de los tambores y los platillos, que podría jurar hacen que le vibren el cuerpo entero, pero quizás eso se deba a la relación que tienen los dos, y tal vez para Kirishima más que nadie sea un sonido muy especial.

Las canciones que cantan son increíbles, a Kirishima siempre le ha parecido así. Son una de las razones por las que disfruta tanto los conciertos a pesar de estar lidiando con la fuerza de casi un centenar de personas contra sus brazos.

Para cuando terminan de tocar la última canción, los miembros de la banda se juntan en medio del escenario para despedirse de sus fans, hasta la próxima vez que hagan un concierto.

—Al fin un merecido descanso, ¿verdad? —le comenta uno de los otros guardias a su lado, Sato, hablando suficientemente alto para que Kirishima lo escuche.

—Se lo merecen —asiente Kirishima con el mismo tono de voz.

—Hablaba por nosotros, pero sí, ellos también —dice Sato encogiéndose de hombros.

Kirishima se ríe ante eso, aunque Sato tiene razón. El necesita su merecido descanso también, y la idea parece mucho mejor cuando logra visualizar al baterista, y no puede evitar morderse el labio cuando lo ve todo sudado y luciendo tan guapo a la luz de los reflectores. Porque solo Kirishima puede pensar que Bakugou se ve maravilloso de esa manera. Aunque quizás no sea el único.

Jirou tiene el micrófono en mano, hablando junto con Kaminari sobre los proyectos futuros y en la que estarán trabajando en su tiempo libre, y hablándole al público con aprecio en sus voces, agradeciéndoles por todo el apoyo que les han dado, y esperan que a ellos les vaya igual de bien y que consigan alcanzar sus sueños, y varias cosas más.

Pero es cuando al despedirse definitivamente, y cuando el público aplaude y grita a todo pulmón que los extrañarán, esa _cosa_ sucede.

Algo se mueve en el campo de visión de Kirishima, por sobre su cabeza, y no sabe de qué se trata hasta que todo el sitio queda en un silencio total. Kirishima mira donde ha caído el objeto volador y se le seca la garganta. En el público jadean y sueltan gritos ahogados.

Jirou y Kaminari tienen la boca abierta que hasta podría caer al suelo, Yaoyorozu se cubre la boca con ambas manos y Tokoyami está entrecerrando los ojos, con una mano en la frente. Todos con expresiones de horror y mirando a Bakugou, quien fue el objetivo del objeto volador. Objeto que es un sostén de color rosa, que está en su cara.

Kirishima entonces siente miedo, porque sea quien sea que lanzó esa cosa no saldrá viva de ahí. Un músico normal y corriente se habría reído, o hecho una broma para cambiar de tema a la velocidad de la luz. Alguien normal lo habría dejado pasar, porque la incomodidad de la situación es de niveles abismales, y responder mal ante eso puede afectar la carrera de cualquiera. Pero Kirishima duda que eso a Bakugou le importe. Porque cualquier persona que conozca _bien_ a Bakugou Katsuki sabe que no es un artista normal. No, él es un artista que rompe los huesos de cualquier individuo que le colme la paciencia.

Así que todo el personal de seguridad, los organizadores del concierto y los miembros de la banda sienten miedo de lo siguiente que hará Bakugou cuando toma el sostén y lo aleja de su cara y lo mira, porque al cubrir su campo de visión no sabía de qué se trataba, pero cuando ya lo sabe, su mirada se oscurece. Nadie en el público se atreve a reírse o a murmurar algo.

Todo depende de lo pasa en los próximos 15 segundos, donde Bakugou toma el micrófono de las manos de Jirou y da dos pasos al frente, mirando a todo el mundo.

Kirishima frunce toda la cara, con miedo.

"_No lo digas, no lo digas, no lo digas"_ piensa cada vez más nervioso.

Bakugou lleva el micrófono a sus labios y habla.

—La dueña de esta cosa… puede irse a la puta mierda.

Tras bambalinas seguro que al manager de la banda ya le dio una migraña.

La voz de Bakugou suena grave y atemorizante, tanto que todo el mundo puede sentir como se les hiela la sangre de solo escucharlo. Y la sensación es fatal. Sus amigos se cubren el rostro y se toman la cabeza entre las manos porque Bakugou está yendo por un camino sin salida.

Lo peor es que Katsuki no se detiene ahí, sino que continúa hablando. Resopla y mira al público con resentimiento.

—La verdad es que, no sé qué mierda esperabas, señorita quien quiera seas. Pero debo suponer que no te respetas a ti misma.

Esas son palabras que ninguno de sus amigos se esperaba que dijera, o al menos solo la última frase. Kirishima lo mira confundido mientras Bakugou sigue hablando.

—Primero que nada —dice levantando el dedo índice de la mano donde tiene el sostén todavía—, yo no me interesaría en una loca que les lanza su ropa interior a sus ídolos. ¡¿Piensan en lo que hacen, acaso?! Esto es una mierda, una jodida tontería, y no puedo ir a romperte las-

—_¡Katsuki! _—le gritan sus amigos antes de que diga algo demasiado gráfico.

Bakugou resopla y sigue hablando.

—En segunda, ¿ustedes creen que las chicas que están aquí a mi lado llegaron a ser tan geniales como ahora haciendo esta clase de tonterías? —pregunta al público señalando a Yaoyorozu y a Jirou—. Claro que no, ellas son unas de las mujeres más asombrosas que conozco en mi vida y han trabajado duro para llegar a donde estamos. Mi enana no se pasa horas refinando y escribiendo versos para que ustedes vengan y me tiren sus porquerías a la cara.

Hay un murmullo general por parte del público, y Kirishima puede escuchar comentarios sobre desaprobación a la estúpida chica que lanzó ese sostén. Mira al escenario, y ve a Jirou negar con la cabeza, pero sonríe mientras mira a Bakugou con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Así que les doy ahora un consejo de vida, a todos ustedes, extras del club Sweet Way —dice Katsuki sin cambiar su tono de voz—. Dejen de hacer ridiculeces como estas, si es que quieren que los tomen en serio. Sean fanáticos a la altura de sus ídolos, y dejen de hincharme las pelotas.

Algunas personas tragan duro, otros parecen reírse y hasta estar de acuerdo con su consejo. Y pareciera que Bakugou va a retirarse, sin embargo, todavía tiene una última cosa que decir.

—Y tercera. A mí no me gustan las mujeres —dice eso, y todo el mundo se calla de nuevo.

Una vocecita grita en el interior de Kirishima, con una emoción entre miedo y pánico, temiendo por lo siguiente que diga Katsuki, porque se hace una idea, pero no es posible que él-

—La única persona con la que podría tener una relación en esta vida llena de imbéciles es este chico.

_Oh, no puede ser._

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bakugou está señalándolo. Y eso no es todo, un reflector de luz blanca se enciende sobre él y ahora todo el mundo lo mira, y Kirishima solo quiere que la tierra lo trague, pero al mismo tiempo quiere sonreír de felicidad porque Bakugou ya hizo pública la relación que tienen. No de la mejor manera, pero ya lo hizo.

Tras eso Bakugou deja caer el micrófono y se va con la fuerza de un huracán, porque entonces el público grita por su éxito, pero al mismo tiempo pidiendo explicaciones. El resto de la banda se retira y solo queda él junto a los demás guardias de seguridad, y todavía está siendo iluminado por la luz del reflector. Segundos más tarde escucha un flash y gritos de las fanáticas que tiene más cerca, que han empezado a tomarle fotos, para no desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver cada vez que quieran la cara del novio del talentoso baterista Bakugou Katsuki.

—¡Corre, sal de aquí! —le grita Sato al mismo tiempo que se encarga de contener al público junto a otro compañero.

Kirishima no se lo cuestiona mucho, y sale de ahí, dirigiéndose a tras bambalinas. Ahí se adentra en el pasillo que divide el escenario de la sala común donde se reúnen guardias y organizadores, y cuando llega a ese sitio encuentra a la banda sentada en unos sillones, recuperando el aliento por el concierto y la última escenita que acaba de armar Bakugou, de quien no se ve ni rastro.

—Hey, ahí está mi ahora famoso mejor amigo —le dice Kaminari, saludándolo con una mano.

—No lo digas así —Kirishima le reclama—. No sé qué va a pasar con todo esto.

—No es tan malo, una vez te haces a la idea —Tokoyami se encoge de hombros—. Al menos ahora no seré el único con una relación homosexual dentro de la banda.

—Estoy segura de que a Shouji esa idea le gustará —comenta Jirou recostada en el sillón al lado de Kaminari. Tokoyami solo se encoge de hombros.

Kirishima mira por todos lados.

—¿A dónde se fue Bakugou?

—Afuera, y creo que ya se fue y te está esperando —le responde Kaminari—. Pero Todoroki se fue tras él y creo que van a matarse.

—Todoroki-san no haría tal cosa… —quiere decir Yaoyorozu, pero se rectifica—. Aunque, creo que es mejor que vayas a verlos ya.

Kirishima asiente.

—Claro, me voy, ¡gran concierto, disfruten sus vacaciones!

Escucha que Jirou le grita _tú también, _pero se pregunta si acaso ahora tendrá unas vacaciones pacíficas. No solo porque las pasará con Bakugou, sino que, posiblemente a partir del día de mañana, los ojos del mundo estén sobre él.

.

.

Bakugou estacionó su auto pensando en que podría irse rápido por uno de los callejones adyacentes al club, que se encuentra casi a los límites de la ciudad. Hay muchas calles entrecruzadas y callejones por donde escaparse, cosa que a los miembros de la banda les pareció ideal.

Para cuando Kirishima sale al sitio donde Bakugou estacionó su auto, lo encuentra frente a un cilindro de metal lleno de basura, que estaba siendo usado por unos vagabundos que se fueron cuando inició el concierto. Supone que habrá arrojado el sostén ahí, por alguna razón, pues está mirando fijamente el fuego. O quizás lo hace para distraerse y tratar de ignorar lo mejor que puede los reclamos de su agente, Todoroki.

A Kirishima le causa gracia el cómo se ha alterado en los últimos diez minutos. Recuerda que, en la secundaria, Todoroki era un sujeto tranquilo y que no se metía a problemas donde no lo llamaban. Sin embargo, seis años más tarde, se volvió el manager de _A Band_ y su tranquilidad se fue al tacho, porque ha tenido que lidiar con Bakugou y sus ataques de ira, para mantenerlos a raya y que no sean notorios para el público que apoya la banda. Esas situaciones terminaron cuando Kirishima y él empezaron a salir. Es la primera vez en meses que Bakugou manda a la mierda a alguien en público, pero no fue tan malo como pensaba que sería.

—No me pagan lo suficiente para soportar tus decisiones tomadas a la ligera.

—No fue tomada a la ligera, fue fríamente calculada, ¿por quién me tomas?

—Por un pedazo de animal.

Kirishima interfiere en ese momento antes de que su novio golpee a Todoroki y haya más noticias el día de mañana.

—¡Hey! ¡Está bien! —les dice llegando al lado de los dos de una vez—. Cuando Tokoyami contó lo suyo con Shouji el público se lo tomó bien, sus fanáticos adoran esa clase de temas.

—Quizás, pero no era momento —Todoroki se encoge de hombros—. Quizás si hubiera sido en un lugar más estilizado que este club, y después de que el álbum haya alcanzado cierto número de ventas…

—¡Quizás ese tipo de cosas no importa cuando me están lanzando un sostén a la cara, bastardo!

—¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento, era mi responsabilidad ver qué cosas así no pasaran! Perdón, Bakugou —le es difícil a Kirishima no tomar la responsabilidad de ese hecho.

Katsuki lo mira arqueando la ceja.

—¿Eres idiota, Shima? Eso no fue tu culpa, solo una chica hormonal y desquiciada —le dice cruzándose de brazos.

—Que ojalá no haga cosas imprudentes de nuevo… —Todoroki dice, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

—Sí, como si eso me importara —Bakugou resopla de una vez—. Como sea, ¿no tienes a alguien a quien llevar a casa ahora?

Todoroki frunce el ceño, y parece a punto de decir algo más, pero simplemente se retira. Kirishima ve cómo se va, y al segundo siguiente Bakugou le está lanzando las llaves de su auto.

—Tú conduces —le dice antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su convertible—. Ya que quieres tomar responsabilidades de cosas que no tuviste nada que ver.

—Pero si es mi tema, Bakugou —Kirishima indica yendo a la puerta del piloto.

Bakugou se sienta en el asiento trasero.

—Como sea. Ah, pero no vayamos a casa aún.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A donde sea.

Kirishima arquea una ceja, y lo piensa un segundo. Entonces pone la llave en el contacto, arranca el auto y se va por uno de los callejones, pero no con dirección a la ciudad sino en dirección contraria, a las afueras.

Conduce bajo el cielo nocturno por la carretera, al menos unos quince minutos hasta encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse. Es la cima de una colima, desde donde pueden ver la ciudad casi completa, con las luces naranjas iluminando las calles. Se estaciona ahí y antes de apagar el auto. Enciende la radio y deja la música sonar en bajo volumen, luego presiona un botón en el tablero del conductor y el techo del convertible se dobla, dejando la vista del cielo negro. No se notan muchas estrellas, porque la contaminación lumínica lo impide, y hay luna nueva esa noche. Así que ahora solo se tienen a los dos.

Kirishima pasa por entre los asientos delanteros hasta sentarse al lado de Bakugou, quien mira el cielo negro y vacío. Kirishima hace lo mismo un momento, antes de suspirar.

—¿Ahora qué? —le pregunta, como si Katsuki en verdad supiera que va a pasar.

—¿Qué? ¿Te asusta la fama?

—No es eso, sino que...

—Porque si es eso puedo decir que salgo con otra persona —le interrumpe—. Puedo decir que tengo una relación poliamorosa con Jirou y Sparky, si es mucho peso para ti.

Kirishima parpadea una vez antes de comenzar a reír.

—Nah, con Jirou te creerían, pero con Kaminari…

—Cierto, ese idiota le tiene miedo al éxito.

Kirishima no puede evitar reír de nuevo. Siente la mano de Bakugou tocarle el cuello, y se gira a verlo. Están a oscuras, y solo alcanza a ver su silueta. La única luz cercana es la de los pequeños postes fluorescentes que están para cercar la carretera, no hay postes de luz más grandes por ahí.

—Tú sabes —le dice Bakugou—, que no habría hecho esto sin preguntarte.

—Oh, sí, yo lo sé. Lo entiendo.

—Es que la situación…

—Sí, yo también me habría enojado y me hubieran lanzado un sujetador a la cara.

—Fue horrible —la voz de Bakugou se tuerce un poco—. Estaba tibio todavía, Shima. Estaba _tibio_.

—Oh dios —dice Kirishima entre risas—. Y lo tiraste al fuego.

—Se lo merecía.

—Era una prenda de ropa, Katsuki.

—Sí… bueno, eso, de otra manera te habría dicho algo… hablar sobre esto, y cosas así.

Kirishima sonríe, al mismo tiempo que se inclina para acurrucarse a su lado.

—Está bien. Solo espero estar a la altura de tus alocadas fans.

—Por favor —Bakugou dice tras resoplar—. No importa lo que ellos piensen de ti.

—Pero a mí me importa. Saber que les gusta para hacerlo mejor, esas cosas. Aunque incluso me gustaría saber las cosas malas.

—Es posible que se metan con tu cabello, pero ya todo el mundo lo hace.

—Solo a ti te molesta, amor —Kirishima ríe.

—Es cierto… pero, de todas formas, luego del cabello…

—Hey.

—…No tienes nada malo. Estas bien tal como eres.

Bakugou le pasa una mano por el cuello que sube hasta su cabeza, y le acaricia el cabello que dice que tanto le molesta.

—¿Solo bien? —pregunta Kirishima, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—Di que soy guapo.

—Ese es un tono muy presumido para alguien que no confiaba en sí mismo hasta hace un año, casi.

—_Touche —_Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Kirishima agrega: —Aunque seguramente no me puedo ver mejor que tú cuando terminas de tocar.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo me veo?

—Pues, todo sudado y jadeante —Kirishima dice eso y se gira un poco, para rozar el cuello de Bakugou con la nariz, mientras sonríe—, te hace ver muy sexy, ¿sabes?

—Alguien está necesitado de atención aquí —observa Bakugou, jalando el pelo de Kirishima.

Lo hace enderezarse de ese modo, jalándolo de los cabellos de la nuca, haciéndolo temblar por eso, y más cuando le pasa una mano por el pecho que va subiendo hasta tomarle el rostro con fuerza. Con el pulgar le delinea el labio inferior.

—Aquí está tu boca…

Cuando sabe dónde está su objetivo, puede atacar. Así que va y lo besa, tomando a Kirishima por sorpresa (o no tanta) y haciéndolo gemir. Él levanta las manos y rodea a Katsuki por el cuello, para abrazarlo. Se acomodan sobre el asiento del auto, acariciándose y besándose con ganas de más. porque cuando se besan nunca están del todo satisfechos, o al menos no hasta llegar a más que todo eso.

Kirishima tiene una mano por sobre el pecho de Katsuki queriendo quitarle la playera sin mangas de encima, pero Bakugou pasa una mano por el estómago de Kirishima y va más abajo, hasta tomarle la entrepierna por encima del pantalón, haciéndolo gemir, y provocando que le muerda el labio en medio del beso.

—Mierda, Katsuki…

Bakugou prácticamente lo ignora y gruñe cuando lo besa de nuevo y se dedica a desabrocharle el pantalón y bajarle la ropa. La temperatura del cuerpo de Kirishima está más allá de los cielos cuando siente que Bakugou lo toca y lo masturba, sin esperar a nada, con movimientos rápidos y casi desesperados, y él no puede evitar gemir. En medio del beso Katsuki le mete la lengua hasta la garganta, y Kirishima apenas puede responder y hacer lo mismo porque siente la necesidad de tocarlo también, así que estira una mano y lo toca por encima de la ropa. Katsuki gruñe y lo masturba más rápido, y Kirishima hace lo mismo pasando su mano de arriba hacia abajo por encima de los pantalones negros de Bakugou.

Aunque quisiera sacarle la ropa también se siente demasiado atontado por la mano de Katsuki allá abajó, así que solo se deja hacer, pero como Bakugou también se siente demasiado duro tras la tela quizás no lo está haciendo tan mal a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentran. Sin embargo, unos momentos después de estar haciendo eso, Bakugou lo empuja hacia atrás y deja de tocarlo y besarlo, haciéndolo gimotear.

Bakugou le quita las zapatillas antes de tirarle los pantalones y se las arregla para desnudarlo de cintura para abajo en ese reducido espacio que tienen. La brisa nocturna golpea el cuerpo de Kirishima, pero siente la temperatura a mil grados de todas formas, y pensaría que no podría ponerse más duro, pero Bakugou se quita la playera y siente como le hierbe la sangre del éxtasis.

—Ahh, mi novio es tan sexy —dice con un tono atontado debido a lo embelesado que se siente—. Mi novio es el genial baterista de una exitosa banda y es tan sexy.

—Kirishima, cierra la boca —Bakugou dice agachándose a un costado, buscando a ciegas el cajón que está tras la caja de cambios.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Condones y lubricante, estaban por aquí.

—Así que está era tu idea… —Kirishima determina con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿No te interesan las ideas nuevas? —le pregunta Bakugou levantándose cuando encuentra lo que buscaba.

—Me interesa más que te quites el pantalón.

—Y a mí que te quites esa ridícula camisa del trabajo, pero te vas a enfermar.

No dice nada más y le toma las piernas, subiéndolas y abriéndolas, más que nada por la falta de espacio.

—Mierda, no veo nada.

—¿Y tu teléfono?

—Lo dejé en casa, sabes que no lo llevo a los conciertos. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Adelante en la cajuela…

—Muy lejos. Habrá que hacerlo de otra forma.

—¿Eso que sig… ah, ya veo, _hah_-

Bakugou baja una mano entre las piernas de Kirishima y encuentra su pene, duro y erecto, y lo aprieta para masturbarlo un par de veces más, para así ponerle el condón, porque seguro no quiere que se manche su camisa o el asiento del auto (debe ser más por esto último). Kirishima se sujeta de un costado del asiento y la parte de arriba del respaldas, y siente su cuerpo temblar cuando siente los dedos de Bakugou buscando su entrada, no puede evitar gemir cuando la encuentra y mete dos dedos en su interior, arqueando el cuello hacia atrás.

—Dios… Kat, hazlo de una vez…

—Ya lo sé, Shima.

El silencio del lugar le permite escuchar la canción que están pasando en ese momento, que va totalmente de acuerdo a la situación, cosa que agradece.

Siente un líquido viscoso cuando Katsuki le mete los dedos por segunda vez, haciéndolo suspirar y mover las caderas hacia delante de forma inconsciente. Siente los dedos de Katsuki moverse en su interior un par de veces más hasta que los aleja, y se hubiera quejado más de no ser porque siente la punta del pene de Bakugou en su entrada. Le es imposible no soltar un grito ahogado cuando se introduce hasta el fondo.

Bakugou le sube las rodillas por encima de los hombros cuando se agacha y lo besa de forma casi hambrienta, entrando y saliendo una vez. Se mordisquean los labios, mientras Bakugou mete sus manos por debajo de la única prenda que todavía le queda Kirishima, apretándole los pectorales y pellizcándole los pezones, provocando que Kirishima le arañe la espalda cuando lo está abrazando. Bakugou comienza a moverse más rápido y duro, haciendo que el asiento del auto rechine bajo ellos y Kirishima se estremezca y le pida por más.

Sin embargo, en uno de esos movimientos, empuja todo el cuerpo de Kirishima por encima del asiento y su cabeza choca contra la puerta del auto, haciéndolo exclamar de dolor.

—¡AH! ¡¿E-Estás bien?! —pregunta Bakugou abrazándolo y tomándole la cabeza, con genuina preocupación en su voz.

Contra todo pronóstico, Kirishima comienza a reír.

—Ahhh estoy bien —le dice entre risas, llevando sus manos al rostro de Bakugou—. Tú no te detengas, amor.

Mueve las caderas hacia adelante incluso como para dar a entender que está más que bien, y Bakugou suspira, tanto de alivio como de placer.

—Tú, maldito y sexy caliente…

Kirishima ríe un poco más, pero esas risas se vuelven suspiros y gemidos cuando Bakugou vuelve a moverse rápidamente, pero ahora con cuidado de no empujarlo contra la puerta del auto. El placer del sexo duro y ansioso le quitan a Kirishima el dolor de cabeza, e inclusive se siente cerca del clímax.

En medio de todo, pedazos de recuerdos llegan a su cabeza. _Como el día que acompañó a su mejor amigo a la audición de guitarrista para una pequeña banda, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del baterista._

Bakugou le muerde el cuello y le jala los cabellos y lo hace suspirar más y más.

_Como unas pequeñas sonrisas y bromas surgieron entre los dos. Como el día que se besaron por primera vez. Como el día que decidió tener el trabajo que tenía solo para estar más cerca de él._

Katsuki pasa una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos y le aprieta el miembro y mueve su mano un par de veces, pero Kirishima está al límite. Grita cuando llega al orgasmo, pero abraza a Bakugou y deja que lo folle hasta que él termine también. Es una sensación primorosa y totalmente fuera de ese mundo.

Terminan los dos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, en medio de la noche negra y dentro de un auto que se mueve apenas tras todos los movimientos que dieron los dos.

Kirishima recupera la respiración, y por alguna razón, piensa que ama el trabajo que tiene, y al chico encima de él.

—¿Ahora quieres hacerlo tú? —le pregunta Bakugou, con una sonrisa que brilla en la oscuridad de la noche.

De verdad que lo ama demasiado.

* * *

.

.

.

.

N/A: Esta idea surgió al recordar un fanfic que leí hace aaaaños, de otro fandom, aunque al protagonista a quien también le lanzan un sostén no se descontrola tanto (?

Noe, my love, feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, espero que este fic te haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisa y te haya gustado. Como dije al inicio traté de hacer algo hurt/confort como te gusta a ti, con otra idea, pero me compliqué demasiado y pensé que no llegaría a la fecha de hoy ;w; en fin, esto fue lo que salió y me ha gustado escribirlo, ojala a ti también uwu

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar si es que lo hacen :B

Nos leemos en la próxima cosa que suba, cuídense mis queridas piñas~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
